Finding Out The Truth
by despairing.soul
Summary: A few days have passed since Yuichiro awakaned from the coma. He doesn't remember anything from the battle but every night he dreams the same nightmare - about turning into a monster and trying to kill his friends. How will he react when Mika finally tells him the truth...? What else might come to light during the night visit of the blonde vampire...? Warning: Mature Content


**Author's Note: As soon as I've watched the first episode of Owari no Seraph, I knew that MikaxYu would become my new favorite OTP xD They really deserve to be together and would make such a cute couple :") This fic is supposed to be a one-shot but if I have some inspiration, I may continue it a little longer in the future. But at first, I want to watch the second season (still over two months of waiting, though i_i).**

 **This fic contains some boy on boy action. If yaoi is not your thing, I suggest to leave in peace. I don't own any of Owari no Seraph characters, the cover photo isn't mine either.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuichiro suddenly opened his eyes feeling his heart racing. He'd had the same dream again in which he was turning into some kind of a monster and trying to kill his friends. That nightmare would always make a shaking bundle of distress out of him, every night he dreamed it.

"Your heart is speeding, Yu-chan," out of a blue he heard near his ear a voice and jumped up letting out a quiet squeak.

"M-Mika…?" He widened his eyes finally noticing a blonde head and white cloak in the darkness. "You scared the hell out of me, you idiot!" He shouted at the vampire, calming down his breathing. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked sitting up and embracing a pillow, "Shouldn't you be _elsewhere_ …?" He wouldn't voice out the name of _that place_ anytime again.

"I like watching you sleep" the blonde admitted adjusting his cloak. _I come here every night in fact_ , he added in mind looking into the familiar emerald green orbs of his friend.

"…That's creepy" Yu turned his sight away, feeling uncomfortable under the weight of Mikaela's gaze.

"You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" The vampire asked suddenly and saw Yuichiro tensing immediately.

"How would you know?" The raven boy asked fidgeting under the duvet and clenching his hands in fists.

"You were mumbling something under your breath and shifting anxiously on the bed while your heart was beating far too fast for how it should when you are asleep. The conclusion is simple — it must have been a nightmare" Mika stated in the emotionless tone. _You're seeing that scene almost every time you close your eyes_ , he thought observing how Yu's face slowly became all red.

"Did you come here only to tell me that?" The black-haired teen asked in annoyance and embarrassment that his friend happened to see him in weakness.

"No, — Mika shook his head — I want you to tell me what's tormenting you, Yu-chan. You know you can count on me in every situation— _or rather you_ _always_ _ **could**_ …, he added in mind bitterly.

"It's just a weird dream, nothing more" Yuichiro sighed and looked at the blonde again with a small smile on his lips, "You don't have to worry, Mika."

"You don't need to pretend in front of me, Yu-chan" Mikaela whispered coming closer to the other's bed and piercing his stoic crystal blue eyes to the raven boy.

"I– I am not…!" Yuichiro exclaimed blushing even harder. "And stop staring at me like that, it's disturbing!"

"You've always been a terrible liar…" Mikaela sighed deeply, sitting on the bed near the raven teen and touching calmingly his hand, "It's not that I am going to tell the whole world about it, you know" he smiled softly rolling his eyes. Yu was stubbornly keeping his mouth shut, though. "I'm sure it'll make you feel better, Yu-chan" Mika tried to encourage him again, "I can't stand seeing you in pain…"

"Alright, fine" Yuichiro cut in, crossing his arms on his chest. "It's really no big deal — he continued, forcefully trying to keep the casual tone — I'm sure that most people who fight everyday with those bloodsuckers have nightmares similar to my own…" Mikaela ignored the obvious offense to his kind. "It's just… Whenever I fall asleep, the same thing happens, over and over again…" Yu sighed, leaning against the wall and evading Mika's eyes. "I am on the battlefield with my unit but somehow I am not myself… because when I look at my friends, I do not feel any need to protect them; all I want is to destroy the sinners, that word is _screaming_ in my mind, telling me to hurt those I would wish to save…" the teen clenched his teeth feeling the worrisome squeezing in his throat. "And there it happens… I see Shinoa lying at my feet, all defenseless and vulnerable. Her eyes are burning in fear and confusion, I myself cannot believe that I might do something like that!" He exclaimed, swallowing hard the bitterness of these words. "I am not able to stop myself, I _have_ _to_ kill her… But when I am about to do that, there _you_ appear, in between her and my sword… taking my stab at yourself…" the voice failed him, he curled up on the bed feeling his eyes welling up with tears. "I c-cannot remember anything m-more…" he stammered out, "It always ends when I– when I —" the quiet squeak was all that escaped his lips.

Mika widened his eyes, listening to Yu's confession and trying desperately to comfort him. There was only one thing he couldn't stand, no matter what, and it was his dear Yu-chan crying, "Yu, please don't cry…" he muttered soothingly, stroking Yuichiro's head. "It wasn't your fault…"

"Of course it was!" Yu interrupted him suddenly, "I _wanted_ to do that! I hurt you and almost killed my friend! What kind of person dreams such dreams…?" He cried in helplessness, not able to control himself anymore.

"Ah, so you don't remember…" Mika whispered, feeling a little shocked but he could have expected that humans wouldn't tell him the truth.

"What I-I d-don't remember…?" Yuichiro managed to calm down a little, sending Mika a glare of one of his emerald eyes.

"They didn't tell you…" the blonde vampire sighed, "I guess that there is no other option…" he slipped his hands underneath Yu's back and knees and held him up.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yuichiro exclaimed, trying to break free. "Are you out of your mind…?"

"You are not safe with humans, Yu-chan" Mikaela said quietly, opening the balcony door and stepping into the moonlight.

"What does it mean…? Put me on the floor at once, Mika!" Yuichiro hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Can't you see it? They did some horrible things to you… they changed you… you're not a human anymore, Yu-chan" the blonde whispered, jumping down from the fourth floor and landing softly on the ground.

"I don't understand a thing of what you are saying" the black-haired boy snapped in irritation, "And in the opposite to _you_ , I _am_ human. Now come back to my room" he demanded, looking angrily up at the vampire.

"I cannot" Mika shook his head and started running, "It's for your own good, Yu-chan."

"Are you insane…!? Stop at once, Mikaela…!" Yuichiro screamed, yanking in the vampire's embrace. "At least explain everything before kidnapping me, you moron!"

"Fine" Mika snapped and stopped suddenly on the roof of some skyscraper.

"Put me back on my feet" the raven boy commanded, feeling strangely uncomfortable and uptight in Mikaela's arms. The vampire sighed soundlessly and let the other slip out of his embrace. "That was crazy" Yuichiro chuckled in slight embarrassment stroking the back of his neck, "I didn't even have the time to put on my shoes…" he looked down at his bare feet. "Well, tell me then what's this fuss all about" he raised up his head again, looking straight into the deep blue eyes of his family.

"Your nightmare isn't just a dream, Yu-chan" Mika decided to say it straight out, "It had really happened before your seven-days-long coma."

Yuichiro goggled his eyes staring at the figure of the vampire bathed in the milky light of the moon, "… _What_ …?" He finally managed to choke out.

"And this is why you cannot stay with them. Humans have turned you into a monster, Yu-chan…" Mika's heart ached when he saw the pain written all over Yu's face.

"I– no, it can't be true!" The raven teen shouted blinking away the tears, "Tell me it's all a lie, Mika!" He clenched his fists feeling his body shaking.

"I'm sorry…" the blonde muttered sorrowfully, "…but it's not."

"I stabbed you _twice_ …?" Yuichiro whispered falling onto his knees and looking down at his hands. "I wanted to kill Shinoa…?" His eyes welled up with tears again, this time covering all his vision. "Why, Mika… why…?" He whimpered looking up at the white-clad vampire.

"Yu-chan…" the blonde came closer and squatted near him, stroking lightly the soft black curls of his friend. "It's not your fault… they have made some experiments on you. And they will continue on doing this if you don't escape… I can't let them hurt you even more, Yu-chan!" Mika embraced the shivering body of the other teen.

"Carry me back to my bed, Mika" Yuichiro whispered wiping off the tears from his cheeks.

"Haven't you heard what I just—?"

"Just do it" he interrupted him in a strange voice, hiding his eyes behind the unruly fringe.

The blonde took him into his arms again and headed back although all he wanted was taking Yuichiro as far from that place as he could. The raven boy buried his face into Mika's chest, closing his eyes and trying to process what he had just gotten to know.

 _Had Mika told him the truth_ _…_ _? Was he really a monster from his dream_ _…_ _?_

Mikaela jumped gracefully up into Yu's room and lay him down on the bed. "I'll come back, Yu-chan" he whispered with the intend to leave but the sudden tug on his sleeve kept him in place.

"Don't go yet…" Yu said in a quiet voice, reddening involuntarily.

"What is it, Yu-chan…?" The vampire asked softly with a gentle smile taking Yuichiro's hand into his own.

"Why are you doing this?" The black-haired teen asked, "Why are you trying to save me so hard…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mika chuckled lightly perching on the edge of the bed. "I love you, Yu-chan. I love you so much. And I have to protect you, no matter what happens…" he muttered playing with Yuichiro's black wisps.

"We're family after all, right?" Yu smiled faintly feeling his heartbeat speed up with every second.

"That's right… However, my love for you is something more than _just_ the family one…" Mika sighed with a sad smile, trailing his fingers along Yuichiro's jawline.

"W-what…?" The black-haired boy squeaked, feeling so hot inside.

"You don't need to feel uneasy, Yu-chan" Mika assured, "I don't expect you to return my feelings—"

Yu acted before thinking, sitting up and pulling the vampire to himself to join their lips and start the kiss. He let out a quiet moan, feeling the blonde respond after a second. Mikaela pushed him lightly back onto the pillow, kissing harder and more passionately with every second.

"I won't be able to stop if you keep on clinging to me like that, Yu-chan" he warned after their lips parted.

Yuichiro blushed even brighter realizing that his hands were woven in the fair hair. "Mika… I love you. Don't stop…" he whispered weakly.

At that the vampire kissed him again hovering above his figure and slowly slipping his hands underneath the material of Yu's t-shirt. The black-haired teen whimpered when Mika's thumbs brushed against his hardening nipples.

"I can't hold myself back…" Mikaela hissed, moving on to Yu's neck and leaving their dozens of little pecks. "I've been waiting for you for so long…" he took off Yu's pajama shirt and clang to his nipples making the other moan and arch his back. "I've always loved you, Yu-chan…"

Yuichiro tore the cloak off his childhood friend and popped up the buttons of his shirt, revealing the nicely shaped torso, "Me too, Mika, I've loved you too…" he squeaked when the vampire ground their groins together.

"Yu…" Mika smiled down at the panting figure of his first love, sliding slowly his hands down the other's body. "Aren't you having a little problem down there…?" He asked in Yu's ear nibbling gently at the shell and rubbing his knee against the rising bulge in Yuichiro's pants.

"S-shut up!" The raven hissed shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

"I could fix it for you… if you only allow me to" Mika suggested, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along Yu's jawline.

"Please…" the boy breathed out, feeling as if he was about to burst from the fire that was consuming him from the inside.

"I'll make you feel good, Yu-chan…" the blonde whispered pulling down the pajama pants and setting his eyes on the fully developed erection of the other. His hand wrapped around the dripping tip making Yu mewl and arch his back. "Who would suppose that you might be that cute, Yu-chan…?" Mika chuckled stroking him slowly. "I'll make you _really_ feel it…" he bent down in between Yuichiro's thighs taking the member into his mouth and tasting the salty pre-cum. The black-haired teen moaned loudly thrusting his hips up and making Mika almost gag. The blonde grabbed his legs and held them pressed to the bed, starting to bob his head up and down.

"M-Mika~!" Yuichiro screamed weakly writhing on the mattress and feeling the world spinning around from the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. "I-I can't… I have to– gonna cum…!" His back arched again when his seed shot up Mika's throat. The vampire swallowed every single drop and raised up his head just to look into the hazy green eyes which were staring at him, "Mika…" the black-haired teen mumbled feeling the drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. The blonde leaned towards him and kissed deeply, playing teasingly with Yuichiro's tongue. He shivered feeling Yu suck on his bottom lip. His fangs sharpened even more from the sexual arousal.

"You're hard" the raven boy muttered when he came back to senses.

"I am" Mikaela confirmed, nuzzling his nose in Yu's black hair.

"Mika…" Yu called again, clutching on the blonde's bare back, "I am so glad that you're alive…" he whispered in his ear, "I'll save you too" he added looking into Mika's azure orbs.

The vampire chuckled lightly, caressing Yu's hot cheek, "I am not the one to save, Yu-chan…" he whispered, "It's you who's in danger."

"But—"

"Hush" he silenced him with a kiss.

"Ne, Mika…" the teen whispered near the other's lips, "Take it easy on me, will you?"

"I wouldn't ever hurt you, Yu-chan…" Mikaela nudged their noses together.

"Take off these funny white pants finally then" Yuichiro rolled his eyes. His hands slowly travelled lower and rested on the blonde's waist.

"Do it for me…?" Mikaela smirked playfully enjoying the sudden redness of Yu's face.

"How annoying…" the boy muttered reaching to the trousers' button and undoing it. He grabbed the hem of the pants and boxers together and pulled them down, revealing the large manhood, all hard and ready. Yuichiro widened his eyes wondering how it was possible that Mika was _that_ bigger than him. Perks of being a vampire…?

"Like what you're seeing?" The blonde snickered again whispering in Yu's ear.

"Shut up!" The raven boy collapsed on the bed again turning his head away and hiding behind his palms.

"Are we being shy now?" Mikaela teased shifting into the comfortable position in between Yu's legs, "That's quite a sight..."

"Just stop commenting on every single thing, it's _really_ annoying!" Yuichiro snapped, slowly revealing his face. Mikaela saw his flushed cheeks and the need in his eyes.

"Ah, you really _are_ cute" he snickered pushing three of his fingers into Yu's mouth before the other managed to say something back, "Make them wet, Yu-chan. This will make everything much easier..."

The black-haired boy sucked on the digits, not daring look at the vampire above him. Such act was vulgar in itself, not to mention what they were _about_ to do…

"That will be enough, I guess…" Mikaela muttered, retreating from Yu's mouth, "Relax, Yu-chan" he said seeing how tensed up his lover-to-be was, "If you're uptight, everything will become painful…"

Yuichiro sighed deeply and looked into Mika's eyes with determination, "Stop your chitchat and get on with it at last" he threw in faking the relaxed tone.

"As you wish…" the vampire pushed the first digit in, feeling Yuichiro clenching around him tightly at once. The raven boy hissed, shutting his eyes and shifting on the bed in the obvious discomfort. It felt so _awkward_. Neither painful nor pleasurable, just so very _weird_.

"Relax…" Mikaela chanted in his ear again, trailing his ear along the shell and slowly moving his finger in and out.

"S-shut up! I a-am relaxed—"

"Are you…?" Mika shoved in the second finger making Yu whimper. "Hush" he murmured, "It'll feel good soon enough."

 _Hard to imagine_ …, Yuichiro thought feeling the burning sensation of being stretched out in a place which shouldn't ever be so loosened up. _How is it supposed_ —

And suddenly his thoughts vanished when the jolt of pleasure spread out all over his body. He gasped, arching his back involuntarily and opening widely his eyes.

"So there it is…" Mika muttered under his breath memorizing the angle and pushing in the last digit. After a few minutes he decided that Yuichiro was prepared enough.

The raven boy looked up at him with question in the eyes and saw how the vampire was lubricating his member. _Damn_ , he really didn't have to see _that_ …

"Are you ready, Yu-chan…?" Mika asked with a wide smile across his lips, throwing the other's legs over his shoulders.

"Yeah. And I'm impatient" Yu rolled his eyes but returned the smile, wrapping his arms around Mika's neck.

"So am I…" Mikaela whispered and joined their mouths in a kiss, making one accurate thrust and burying himself entirely in Yu's body. The kiss muffled Yuichiro's scream. The dark-haired boy dug his nails into Mika's back hard enough to open wounds but the vampire's body healed the scratches in less than a minute. The hot tears rolled down Yu's face because, _hell_ , it fucking hurt so much.

"I'm sorry, Yu-chan" Mikaela whispered kissing off the salty drops and embracing tightly the trembling figure of his friend, family and now even lover.

"J-just move already…" Yuichiro breathed out, hiding his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Mika complied and quickly managed to find Yu's prostate again and soon enough the raven teen was on the cloud nine once more, feeling the immeasurable pleasure and losing his mind for the vampire above him.

"Mika…!" He cried out, clutching desperately on the other's back and trying to keep the contact with reality but his mind had already switched off.

"Yu-chan… I can't hold back!" Mikaela groaned speeding up and pounding mercilessly into the boy below him. He suddenly felt the unbearable need to mark Yu as his for all to know. His mouth travelled to Yuichiro's neck. He could _hear_ the blood rushing in the pulsating artery just beneath the skin. He barely fought back the urge to taste Yu's blood, leaving a lot of hickeys instead and slowly nearing the completion. His hand wrapped around his lover's member, bringing him to the climax first. Yu's back arched beautifully as his sperm coated their bellies in white. Mika quickly followed, riding out his orgasm and collapsing on the black-haired teen, panting heavily.

"You didn't bite me" Yu finally muttered when his breathing came back to normal.

"That's right" Mikaela sighed and rolled onto his back, near Yu.

"Why?" Yuichiro asked, "I know you _really_ wanted to…"

"I will never drink human's blood" Mikaela answered stiffly.

"I am not a human" the raven teen pointed out, rolling onto his right side to look into the other's eyes.

"You are my Yu-chan. I will never hurt you" Mika whispered, reaching out his hand to touch Yu's cheek.

The boy reddened and turned his back to him, " _Idiot_ " he hissed quietly feeling the blonde's arms wrapping around him. "Anyway… if you ever felt thirsty or something… you're permitted to drink my blood, Mika" he whispered burying into the vampire's embrace. "You are the only one who has that permission…" he mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

"Silly you…" Mika breathed out in his ear. "I would never forgive myself if I drank the blood of someone I love… I won't ever bite you, Yu-chan, that's the only thing I am sure of…"

…

In the morning the sun awakened Yuichiro. The black-haired teen rubbed his eyes and felt something heavy in the area of his legs.

"Ne, Mika, what the hell…?" He muttered hoarsely and rolled onto his back just to look into the smiling ruby eyes. "Shinoa…!?" He exclaimed in shock quickly covering his naked body (and _dozens_ of hickeys) up to his neck, "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to say hello, of course. Even though our unit is on a break, it doesn't mean that you are allowed to sleep until noon!" She sent him a smirk crossing her arms on the chest.

"Alright, give me five minutes and I'll dress up…" he urged the girl to leave the room and threw away the duvet, breathing out in relief that she hadn't noticed the marks Mika had left on his neck and collarbones. "Dammit!" He cursed, trying to stand up and feeling the pain shooting up his spine which reminded him of the previous events of the night. "I'll kick your ass once you'll step your foot in here again, Mika…" he muttered angrily under his breath, putting on the school uniform.

Fully clad, he opened the door to the room and sent a smile to the purple-haired girl. "Shall we go?" He asked, ignoring the needles of pain which were sinking into his lower back with every move he did.

"Sure" she shrugged her shoulders and turned on her feet to the left, "Oh, by the way…— she looked over her arm — one of the hickeys is still visible" she threw in sweetly, winking at him and coming down the stairs, leaving Yuichiro totally speechless on the fourth floor.

"Damn you, _Mika_. Next time I'll surely suffocate you…" he hissed under his breath putting up his collar and quickly following Shinoa on their way for breakfast.

* * *

 **Second Note: Hah, Shinoa can be really mean sometimes xD To tell the truth, I don't even like her (I basically don't like girls in anime in general xD), she was constantly pissing me off during watching... Anyway, any thoughts? Feel free to comment, reviews are always welcome and appreciated ;3**


End file.
